Eleven Days
by asakuracchi
Summary: "Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu... karena kamu, bukan Rika." / "Halo..." / "Jangan terlalu banyak bermain game..." / Apakah Zen lupa ia sudah pernah mengirimkan selfie yang sama sebelas hari yang lalu? / YoosungxMC / mengandung sedikit spoler rute Yoosung / RnR?


" **Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu…"**

"… karena kamu, **bukan** Rika."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Asakura presents**

 **Eleven Days © me**

 **Mystic Messenger © Cheritz**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bing!_

Pemuda berambut blonde itu melirik ponselnya. Tampak pemberitahuan dari aplikasi pesan khusus yang terinstal di ponselnya, memberitahu seseorang mengiriminya pesan. Ia mengambil ponsel berwarna kuning itu dari meja belajarnya, membuka aplikasi tersebut.

Lagi-lagi Seven meminta maaf padanya.

Ia tersenyum simpul lalu membalas pesan pemuda berambut merah itu.

" _Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa. Kehilangan satu mata tidak membuatku menyesal karena itu untuk melindungi gadis yang kucintai."_

Kirim.

Ia kembali tersenyum. Membayangkan hari-hari yang akan ia lewati ke depan bersama gadisnya. Ia sudah merencanakan semuanya, mulai dari menunjukkan kepada gadis itu toko buku langganannya, tempat ia biasa menghabiskan waktu (selain di kamar bermain LOLOL tentunya) serta mengajaknya ke _animal shelter_.

Ia ingin mengenal gadisnya lebih jauh, ia juga ingin dikenal lebih jauh. Ia ingin bercerita bahwa mimpinya adalah menjadi seorang dokter hewan. Ia ingin bercerita meskipun Rika yang menginspirasi dirinya untuk menjadi dokter hewan, gadisnya lah yang membuat dirinya tetap ingin meraih cita-citanya tersebut.

Ia tak sabar untuk mengatakan betapa ia mencintai gadisnya. Betapa ia tak mau lagi dipisahkan darinya. Betapa ia ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama gadis itu.

Senyum di wajahnya semakin merekah saat teringat pesta tadi siang. Ketika ia akhirnya bertemu dengan gadisnya, ketika ia bisa melihat wajah gadisnya secara langsung, ketika ia mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas, malam sudah pekat. Sudah saatnya ia tidur. Lagipula besok ia sudah berencana untuk mengajak gadis itu kencan, tidak boleh bangun terlambat untuk hari sepenting itu.

Ia menarik selimutnya lalu memejamkan mata. Membayangkan hari-hari **indah** yang akan ia lewati ke depan.

… atau tidak.

* * *

 _Bing!_

Pemuda pirang itu membuka matanya, matahari sudah menyinari jendela kamarnya hingga ia terbangun karena silau. Juga karena mendengar pemberitahuan dari ponselnya.

Hanya saja, ia merasa aneh. Kepalanya terasa lebih ringan dibanding semalam. Mungkin kondisi mata kirinya semakin membaik?

Tapi tunggu…

Tangannya bergerak menelusuri wajahnya.

 _ **Tidak ada lagi perban?**_

Ia mengedipkan matanya.

Mata kirinya kembali?

 _ **Bagaimana mungkin?**_

Panik. Ia bangun secepat mungkin dari kasurnya dan berlari menuju cermin di depan lemari bajunya. Memerhatikan refleksi yang ada di sana.

Mata kirinya benar-benar kembali. Seolah tidak ada bekas luka atau apa pun.

 _ **Tapi bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi?**_

Ia menatap ke sekeliling kamarnya. Tidak ada yang aneh. Semuanya sama seperti **semalam**.

… tidak.

Semuanya sama seperti **sebelas** hari yang lalu.

Ia tidak mengerti.

 _Bing!_

Terperajat. Ia sadar belum membuka ponselnya dari tadi.

[ _New chatroom_!]

Teman-temannya di RFA sedang mengobrol seperti biasa.

Atau tidak.

 _Selfie_ yang dikirim Zen persis seperti yang ia kirim sebelas hari yang lalu. Apa Zen lupa sudah pernah mengirimkannya?

[ _MC has entered the chatroom_ ]

Gadisnya?

' _Oh, ada yang baru saja bergabung.'_

'… _MC?'_

' _Apa kalian ada yang tidak sengaja mengunduhnya dua kali?'_

' _ **Halo…'**_

Tidak. Tidak mungkin.

Ini obrolan sebelas hari yang lalu. Obrolan saat ia pertama bertemu gadisnya di aplikasi pesan buatan Seven itu.

Kepalanya pusing. Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi? Apa ia semacam kembali ke masa lalu?

Ia berusaha bersikap biasa. Berusaha mengobrol dengan gadisnya seperti sebelas hari yang lalu. Dengan begitu ia bisa kembali ke masa di mana ia sudah bertemu gadisnya, bukan?

' _Aku mau main LOLOL dulu ya!'_

' _Jangan terlalu banyak main game…'_

Tidak. **TIDAK**.

Gadisnya tidak bilang seperti itu kemarin.

Ada apa ini?

' _Aku menang di LOLOL! Tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku langsung terpikir untuk memberitahumu pertama kali.'_

' _Bagus! Tapi 'kan tidak setiap kamu menang kamu harus lapor kepadaku…'_

… tidak. Gadisnya tidak bilang itu kemarin. Gadisnya senang ia memberitahu bahwa ia menang. Gadisnya tidak merasa direpotkan dengan pesan-pesannya yang memberitahu ia menang.

Gadisnya tidak seperti itu kemarin…

Matanya memanas.

 **Ada apa ini?** Kenapa gadisnya berubah?

Apakah tidak cukup ia mengorbankan matanya demi menyelamatkan gadisnya?

Apakah ia masih suka membanding-bandingkannya dengan Rika?

Apakah gadis itu tidak bahagia bersamanya?

Pemuda itu tidak tahu. Ia hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Tidak mengerti kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi. Kenapa waktu kembali ke masa lalu dan kenapa gadisnya tidak seperti dirinya di masa tersebut.

* * *

Gadis berambut cokelat pekat itu terisak. Ia tidak bisa begini. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat pemuda pirang itu sedih. Ia tak mampu.

Tapi ia harus bisa. Ia tidak mau pemuda itu kembali dalam bahaya karena dirinya.

" **Tidak, Yoosung. Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau kehilangan matamu…"**

 **.**

 **.**

"… **maafkan aku."**

.

.

 **Fin**.

Halo! Saya penghuni baru di sini, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya! :"")))

Ini headcanon saya ketika saya selesai rute Yoosung dan mengincar rute Zen. Sebenarnya dari awal saya memang pengen masuk rute Zen tapi karena saya nggak tegaan jadi saya sering ngebela Yoosung dan akhirnya masuk rute dia. Seneng sih di rute dia coughkalolaginggakngomonginrikacough dan saya jadi ngerasa bersalah karena dia udah ngorbanin dirinya sendiri buat MC tapi saya dengan gak tau dirinya ninggalin dia :"") /malahcurcol

Sekian saja sesi curhatnya, sekali lagi salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya! =)


End file.
